Holly Huntley
Holly Emberlynn Huntley 'is a main character in 'TVFDTS' she is the younger sister of Elena (known as vampire chick by those who know her secret) unlike her sister, she has no hand powers but she is somehow able to read other peoples minds. Holly knows her older sister has powers and believes her family is magical as she can read people's minds. This is how Holly found out her sister is a vampire (Mind Reading History Elena was born on July 7, 2004 to her proud parents ''Maggie and Joseph Huntley. She has an older sister named Elena. Personality Holly has many conclusions that her family is magical, like how she could all of a sudden read minds after her sister was attracted to the cave and got turned into a vampire. Holly wants to do exactly what Elena did but they all agree that it may not be a good idea as who knows what Holly might turn into (demon, witch, etc..) Holly is very spiritual and believes a lot in astrological and ghosts, she believes everything happens for a reason and doesn't believe in coincidences.Holly is a very happy, bubbly type of girl, she enjoys life and is very girly and fashionable. Holly is highly imaginative and can believe anything she tells her brain (which may be an indication that she is manipulative (a power) she may have) Holly and Elena's parents work a lot and still have no idea that their oldest daughter is a vampire and their youngest daughter has some type of witchcraft powers (it is also believed that Maggie is/was magic and hoped her daughters never found out and stayed human) Name Personality The name ''Holly'' is usually given to girls. It is an English name and has 2 syllables. Holly comes from Holly Tree; Bright and Cheerful It is a number nine personality. People named 'Holly' have a need for perfection. This is the personality that moves from "self" to a greater understanding and compassion for the human condition and the world order. The people named 'Holly'''' want to make the world a better place. Holly's are capable of great spiritual and humanitarian achievements. Holly's are courageous and fearless, able to fight great battles on behalf of worthy causes. These personalities will not tolerate injustice. Holly's are compassionate people with a strong sensitivity to others. Holly's are able to both educate and inspire. Friendships and relationships are the lifeblood to the Nine, and Holly's place a high value on love and affection. People named Holly are often exceptionally gifted artistically, and they have a keen imagination and enterprising mind. Appearance Holly has Brown Eyes and Light Brown hair. She often wears very trendy and fashionable clothes. Her favourite outfit is her brown T-shirt and jean shorts (pictured) Holly believes that diamonds is her symbol so she wears her diamond shape necklace. Since she is very girly she often wears bows or head bands in her hair and her favourite colours are pink, purple and blue Trivia * Holly believes that if she is magical, her symbol is diamonds. * Holly's zodiac sign is Cancer * Holly's favourite/lucky number is 15 * Her name is pronounced HOL-Lee * No variations were found for Holly * Other ways to spell her name are 'Hollie' 'Holley' 'Holleigh' Category:Younger Sisters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Possible Magical Beings Category:Possible Witches Category:Born In July Category:Cancers Category:Good Beings Category:Second Child Category:Last Child Category:Born in 2004 Category:Second Daughter Category:Name Starts With H